Just a Little Insight
by Kage Kashu
Summary: A little bit of insight into Relena's behavior, partially based on her part of Episode Zero, and a piece in which she isn't, for once, trying to get with Heero.


Title: Just a Little Insight  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Kage Kashu  
  
Archive: FF, Mediaminer.  
  
Summary: A little bit of insight into Relena's behavior, partially based on her part of Episode Zero, and a piece in which she _isn't_, for once, trying to get with Heero.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the mildly disturbed girl known as Relena.  
  
Author's notes: Hm... I'm actually very consistently annoyed with Relena bashing, and with people who set Relena and Heero together. Relena isn't this terrible thing that people seem to think she is, and she has a reason for her... eccentricities. So, I tried writing a bit, from her point of view, on her way of thinking, that may explain a bit about her, and give a cute ending in which she isn't with Heero, and doesn't _want_ to be with him that way.  
  
Warnings: An intelligent, thoughtful Relena. Tiny yaoi insinuations. Very cute.  
  
Timeline: Right after Relena's Episode Zero, and after Endless Waltz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AC 191  
  
I never even asked his name... That boy... He looked so alone, so lost and sad. (1) We were... the same, in a way. Talked about, behind our backs. No one spoke to us, only of us. We hide, make it seem that we don't care. I wish I had asked him his name. I would have told him mine... and I could have talked to him, and he could have talked to me. I didn't see him talk to anyone else. I never talk to anyone else. We could have talked to each other. He wouldn't have talked to others about me, and I would have done the same. We never spoke to anyone else anyway.  
  
If only... If only he had stayed here, just one day longer. Then I would have been able to ask his name. If he had stayed five minutes longer, even. And I wouldn't have been alone. He wouldn't have been alone. Oh, how I hate being alone. Quiet and dignified, sitting at my desk, as if nothing could ever touch me... Nothing does. The words... they're always the same. "Oh, how I admire her," they say. "Oh, she's so dignified..."  
  
All the while, no one comes to speak to me. They just stand around, whispering about me. The Darlians' daughter. The proper and dignified daughter of a powerful politician. Not a human.  
  
It was the same, that time. When the boy had gone to school with me. They whispered about him too. "Oh, I really wish they wouldn't take in orphans..." or "They really shouldn't let homeless kids in here." It made me so angry. It shouldn't matter where we come from, we're all human. We should all try to be friends, not talk behind each other's backs.  
  
If I ever see him again, I'll ask his name. I will.  
  
~*~  
  
AC 197  
  
Heero Yuy. I smiled. Heero had a tendency to avoid contact with people, although, it seems that he's gotten better. I hope... I hope that I helped with that accomplishment. But I really don't think that I helped all that much. I truly believe that it was the other pilots that did it. Especially Duo. I may have been rather stubborn about getting Heero to open up, but Duo...  
  
Duo was not just stubborn, he was also very in-your-face about things. Heero probably started opening up in self defense. Now, occasionally I'll see him smile. Usually, only at me or Duo. I feel honored by those rare smiles. They always look so surprised, as if the fact that he was smiling shocked even him. And Duo... I'm not sure if Duo even notices those smiles, he carries on just the same... I'm usually so startled by them that I forget what it was that I was thinking before. But that's all right.  
  
Duo and Heero, side by side, looked like two people that should have been one. Although, sometimes I think that Duo _is_ two people. He'll be so cheerful, and loud, and then... something dark passes through his eyes, and he's silent for a moment, before starting back up with the loud cheerfulness. Heero... is perfectly balanced, if almost always quiet, sad and dark. They would be good together.  
  
Considering that Heero has always looked out for me, I should at least reciprocate, right? He's more of a brother to me than my real brother, so, I should be a good sister, and set him up with someone that would be good for him, and that he would help right back.  
  
Duo. I laugh quietly, looking down from my balcony at the boy in question. He is talking, quite loudly, I may add, to Quatre. Something about that little business he and Hilde are running. Quatre is smiling about what he's saying, and glances up. Spotting me, he gives a small wave. I smile and wave in return. "Duo?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah?" he replies.  
  
"Can I talk with you in a bit?"  
  
He blinks up at me, and I can see that he's surprised. "What about?"  
  
"I had an idea for a project, and you may be able to help me with it, is all..." I smile at him. "Could you come up here in, say, five minutes?"  
  
"Of course, Ojou-san. If you think you need my input..." he trails off, sounding slightly confused. I smile reassuringly, hoping that he doesn't get upset about it, when I talk with him.  
  
"Your input is a necessity, and thank you." I curtsy before walking back inside. I do hope that he accepts my idea of him and Heero together. I suppose that I should be tactful when speaking with him on the subject.  
  
It doesn't take long before he's in my office with me, drinking the coffee I offered. "I was wondering..."  
  
"Yeah?" He always sounds so brash.  
  
"About your feelings toward Heero." Oops. That did _not_ sound at all as delicate as I had hoped.  
  
He splutters slightly. "Why is it," he grumbles, "that everyone assumes that the guy with the braid is gay?"  
  
I probably should have asked about that first. Too late now. "I wasn't assuming... I was just hoping."  
  
"What?" Total shock. I thought I was going to be tactful about this?  
  
"I just thought... that you would be good for Heero." I smile slightly, again, hoping that he wasn't taking it too badly.  
  
"I... Well, I had thought about it, but..." Oh, don't you skip around on the subject now, Duo!  
  
"But what?" I asked softly.  
  
"I thought he... and you... were... You know." Do I?  
  
I laughed quietly. "Another common assumption that is often made. But, no, we're not together. I regard him as one does a brother, and I'm looking out for him, like a sister should."  
  
"And you think..." That's right, Duo. You and Heero.  
  
I nod slightly, amused. "If you don't feel up to it, I can always try setting him up with someone else..."  
  
He blinks at me, several times, before replying. "No, no. You've got my attention... What do you want me to do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) This boy may have been Heero. In the manga, he looks exactly like Heero, only a little smaller. Supposedly a war orphan.  
  
~*~  
  
~~Owari 


End file.
